Beach revelation
by Masquerade bunny
Summary: Year's had gone by since she lost her humanity now a full vampire Nathalie kept the secret from everyone. The weight of hiring stuff from loved ones is hard yet she didn't need to tell him. Gabriel agreste was sure his assist was a vampire. (gift exchange


"Another long day," he thought as he waved Nathalie off, he took his time walking to his room and plopped down on the bed. The room was dark and the curtains were drawn over the window blocking out the evening sun.

He couldn't get the image from his head. The news for the day displayed a vampire in black but had a red streak in her hair hunched over a body that had a large gap in its neck

time skip

"Of all things the beach?" Nathalie looked at him, Gabriel took the pamphlet from her and opened it.

"It has plenty of shade" he pointed at the page featuring the rentable beach tents. He looked at his assistant after years of working with her he came to terms with her unusual habits such as avoiding all forms of sunlight.

"Adrien would like it if you came with us" he sat it down she laughed rubbing her temples.

"I'll go sir" she stood up and grabbed her bag and left. Gabriel looked at her desk, she kept it clean and nothing was out of place on it but this time she left one of her desk drawers open. Curiosity got to him he walked behind her desk, there was a punctured packet in her desk.

"Father" Adrien startled him he slammed it shut and looked at him

"What is it," he asks,

"Is Nathalie still here?"Adrien rubbed his eyes,

" no she left, what are you doing out of bed?" he questions Adrien just shrugs so Gabriel picks his 5-year-old son up and carried him up the stairs.

"Did she say she'll come with us?" He asked

Gabriel nodded "she'll enjoy the beach" he jokes

"I told my friends about her they think she's a vampire I say she's not," he says while yawning Gabriel lays his son to bed before going to his office.

Meanwhile

Nathalie closed her apartment door as her cat hades jumped onto the counter.

The first thing she did was change into more comfortable clothes such as a sports bra and shorts. Hades meowed as he went to his food bowl. She grabbed a can from the cabinet and popped it open. After feeding the cat she plopped down the sofa after getting a blood packet from the refrigerator.

Not too many people knew about her vampire heritage the only person who knew was Emilie since she was there when she turned on her 16th birthday. Then there was Gabriel he didn't know but years of working for him, his suspicion would soon set in. Then there was his son a small young boy Adrien had just turned 14 and for his birthday Gabriel was allowing him to bring two friends to the beach.

After weeks of packing and buying sunscreen, they were ready, Nathalie brought her best sun hats,

"Nathalie meet my friend, Luka" Adrien smiled Nathalie looked at him he stood close to her shoulder high and the tips of his hair we're dyed blue.

"We also brought Nino" He added Nathalie smile faltered a bit, she had nothing against him but he did love pry at her, trying to expose a secret she didn't want getting out.

The flight was a few hours but when they landed everyone had jet lag but her.

"Nathalie may I ask, how are you fine," Gabriel asked rubbing his eyes.

Nathalie walked ahead of them it looked as if she was leading a hoard of zombies to their demise. She got everyone situated with food and room service before she locked herself in her room. The first thing she did was close the blinds and curtains. After doing that she took her sun hat off and tossed it on the desk.

Later that night,

Since they were asleep she could unwind a bit at the bar. She didn't want to be noticed so she wore a short black dress with heels.

But speaking of bad luck Gabriel was there at his booth one glance he recognized her and his face went beat red.

Meanwhile upstairs.

Nino, Luka, and Adrian finally woke up from there jet lag nap and was wide awake. Snacks and movies were ordered.

"Aliens vs predators best movie" Nino grinned as he sat the disc in the DVD player and pressed play.

"Nino, I heard you talking about Nathalie being a vampire you know they don't exist right?" Like questioned

"Think about it she didn't have jet lag and who wears a giant sun hat inside?" He pointed out the facts.

"Why don't we ask her then?" Adrien suggested both of them looked at him and sighed.

Downstairs

Gabriel grabbed his drink and sat next to Nathalie,

"You should wear a dress more often " He suggested Nathalie tried not to blush but failed.

"Thank you" she muttered back

"After this, we could walk on the beach?" Gabriel asked

"Sure" she responded

A while later

Nathalie was walking ahead of him, he pulled his phone and opened it to the camera he hoped to see Nathalie but only saw the drink in her hand-floating.

"Like what you found out?" She disputed without looking at him. Gabriel cleared his throat.

"You're actually a vampire" he started rubbing the back of his head.

She sighed shaking her head, "I am" she adored with a coy smile.

"Why don't you tell anyone?" he asked Nathalie chuckled her fangs now visible in the moonlight.

"Because of every human snoop around and eventually they get curious" she stated "once they know I'm a vampire they up and leave"

"I didn't mean to invade-" He started but stopped

"I don't want to hear it, " she retorted she inhaled sharply

"I wanted to be in Paris without anyone knowing I was this creature of the night" she looked at her hands.

Gabriel rested a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. She looked down, at the sand.

A small smile formed on her lips.


End file.
